Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar
Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar is the tenth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Summery When Jafar, Merlock, and his lackeys reunite along with Abis Mal and trying to become the rulers of Agrabah and gain Jafar's revenge against Aladdin, Zena, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, the Sultan, and Iago (now turned against Jafar), Mickey and his friends must help them put a stop to Jafar, Merlock, and his gang to save Agrabah. Plot The second movie begins/Stealing the jewelries/Aladdin steals back In the very beginning of this movie, a band of robbers arriving in their hideout with their latest spoils along with Mr. Winkie and his gang of weasels. Just as robbers' incompetent leader, Abis Mal, rouses the ire of his men, Aladdin and Abu steal the treasures back with some help from Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Sylvia, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Isa, Xion, Even, Dilan, Aeleus, Terra-Xehanort, Repliku, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Fifi, Pluto Junior, Ronnie, Dinah, Bowser, Figaro, Pete, Peg, Max, Mona, P.J., Pistol, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Professor Ludwig von Drake, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Xandra, Storkules, Faris Djinn, Merlin, Archimedes, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, April, May, and June, Gilbert Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, Lou the Goanna, the Simpsons, and some of their friends. Iago got himself free from the lamp/Rejecting from Jafar/I'm Looking Out for Me Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand into which the Genie had fired them. Jafar orders Iago to release him at once, but Iago, tired of being treated badly by Jafar, throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to rely on himself. Mickey and his friends explore the marketplace/J. Thaddeus Toad caught Iago Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends were exploring the marketplace. Just as they found Iago, they tried to catch him. But as Iago flew all over the marketplace, J. Thaddeus Toad finally caught him. Aladdin and Abu returned home/A happiest joy of his own mother and Jasmine Then, Aladdin and Abu distribute most of it among the poor of Agrabah with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin intends to give to Jasmine. Once Aladdin and Abu got onto the balcony, Aladdin's mother, Zena surprised him with Rajah's welcoming committee. Upon their arrival, Jasmine announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. Mickey and his friends showed Aladdin Iago/Saving the lives of his new friends Just as Aladdin and Abu had a strool around Agrabah, he ran into Mickey and his friends as Aladdin noticed Iago was with him. Then, Mickey and Sora convinced him that he's a friend and he and his friends were willing to help him change his ways. Suddenly, Mr. Winkie, his gang of weasels, Abis Mal, and some of his men came out of nowhere for the attack them. But then, Iago saved their lives forcing them to retreat. A new palace parrot pal/Genie's back/Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) After that, Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends told Jasmine and Zena about Iago changing his ways as they accept him and remind Aladdin to tell the Sultan himself. Just then, there was a huge earthquake causing the fountain to rise up the water, it was Genie, who came back from his vacation around the world. Preparing for dinner with the Sultan/Merlock and his lackeys released Jafar That night, Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends prepared themselves for dinner with the Sultan as Aladdin instructs Abu to keep an eye on Iago as Sylvia tells him to behalf. Then, Rajah showed up and started attacking Iago just as Sylvia and Jasmine stopped him. As for Merlock, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage and his crew, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, Bradley Uppercrust III, Phantom Blot, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys: Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy, and the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator, they meet with Abis Mal as they found Jafar's lamp and released him and help each other for thier revenge. Explaining to the Sultan on Iago's behalf/Proclaiming Aladdin as his new vazier As Mickey, Sora, and Aladdin explained to the Sultan on Iago's behalf of redemption, he trusts him and proclaim Aladdin as his new vizier. Sylvia spoke with Jasmine and Iago/Sharing each other's trust/Forget About Love That night, Sylvia spoke with Jasmine and Iago about how to share each other's trust. Then, Iago tried to make Jasmine forget about her love with Aladdin, but their love for each other was still strong. Returning to Jafar's secret lair/A plan for Jafar's revenge/Merlock's first wish Meanwhile at Jafar's secret lair, Merlock and his lackeys meet up as Jafar make ready for his plan for revenge as a surprise for Aladdin. So, Merlock was ready to make his first wish to capture Mickey and his friends in due time. Leaving with Aladdin, Iago, and the Sultan with Carpet/Genie's picnic party Back with the heroes, Mickey and his friends are getting well aquanted with Iago. Soon, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Aladdin are leaving with Iago, the Sultan, and Carpet for a ride around the countryside. As for Genie and the rest of Mickey's friends, they were enjoying a picnic outdoors. Merlock, his legion, and Jafar captured Mickey's friends/You're Only Second Rate Then, Merlock, his legion, and Jafar appeared out of nowhere as they make their capture with Mickey's friends along with Genie and Abu. Capturing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Iago, and the Sultan/Framing Aladdin Meanwhile, Aladdin spoke with the Sultan about Iago being a good friend deep inside. Suddenly as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Iago, and the Sultan were captured, Merlock makes his second wish to frame Aladdin. Then, Jafar uses a sword to cut the Sultan’s hat to make Razoul and the royal gaurds think that Aladdin murderd the Sultan and to beheaded at dawn. Mickey came up with a plan/Helping Iago and Genie free/A plan to defeat Jafar With no time to waste, Mickey came up with a plan to save Aladdin as he, Crysta, and Pips helped Iago out of his cage with magic. Just as Sylvia instructs Iago to free Genie from the orb while flying higher, higher and higher, he finally helped Genie out giving Aladdin enough time to be rescued as he saved Mickey and the rest of his friends. Then, Mickey and Aladdin came up with a plan to defeat Jafar by destroying his lamp along with him as Iago refuses to help. Battling Jafar, Merlock and the other villians/Jafar's demise/Another happy ending As Merlock was about to make his final wish to free Jafar, Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends stopped them. With the battle to go on, Abis Mal is caught on a tree branch, unable to reach the lamp or properly move, and the lamp falls to the ground. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar (in his monstrous genie form) in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie he easily outmatches them, using his tremendrous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora face certain death. When suddenly, Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma, making Jafar violently implode into a cloud of dust, destroying him forever. To the joy of all, Iago recovers from his injuries, since it is among a Genie's set of laws that he can't use his powers to kill. Amidst the celebration with the Genie as a firework rocket, however, Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because first he wants to see the world, and can't just stay in the Palace for now. Jasmine declares that she would join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. As for Abis Mal, he was still stuck on a tree branch, suddenly realizes that, with Jafar and the lamp gone, he will never have his third wish. Songs #Arabian Nights #I'm Looking Out for Me #Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) #Forget About Love #You're Only Second Rate Trivia *A bunch of heartless will be appearing in this adventure. Scenes #The second movie begins/Stealing the jewelries/Aladdin steals back #Iago got himself free from the lamp/Rejecting from Jafar/I'm Looking Out for Me #Mickey and his friends explore the marketplace/J. Thaddeus Toad caught Iago #Aladdin and Abu returned home/A happiest joy of his own mother and Jasmine #Mickey and his friends showed Aladdin Iago/Saving the lives of his new friends #A new palace parrot pal/Genie's back/Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) #Preparing for dinner with the Sultan/Merlock and his lackeys released Jafar #Explaining to the Sultan on Iago's behalf/Proclaiming Aladdin as his new vazier #Sylvia spoke with Jasmine and Iago/Sharing each other's trust/Forget About Love #Returning to Jafar's secret lair/A plan for Jafar's revenge/Merlock's first wish #Leaving with Aladdin, Iago, and the Sultan with Carpet/Genie's picnic party #Merlock, his legion, and Jafar captured Mickey's friends/You're Only Second Rate #Capturing Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Iago, and the Sultan/Framing Aladdin #Mickey came up with a plan/Helping Iago and Genie free/A plan to defeat Jafar #Battling Jafar, Merlock and the other villians/Jafar's demise/Another happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225